


They're Gone

by Hawk_angel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky is there for her, F/M, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Reader Needs a Hug, Then fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawk_angel/pseuds/Hawk_angel
Summary: (Y/N) is a mutant with telekinetic powers(similar to Wanda) and she is a new avenger. (Y/N) arrives at her apartment from a mission and receives an important call. (or) Reader's parents die in a freak plane accident and Bucky is there to comfort her. SECOND PERSON POINT OF VIEW "You" is used a lot.





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first EVER fic and I am super excited to hear what you think! But be nice pleeaassee I am inexperienced.

Today was a long day, you had just gotten back from a long mission, a week-long mission. But, at least Bucky was there with you. The mission was successful though. You arrived home and were about to pass out onto your bed when the phone rang.

Damn it. 

You got up and grabbed your phone off the table. Unknown number. That raised a flag but you answered anyway. 

“Hello?”

You heard a throat clear then a woman spoke.

“Hi, are you Miss… (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)?”

“Yes, who is this?” you asked as politely as you could.

“I’m sorry this is the University of Colorado Hospital, have you seen the news sweetheart?”

This is when you started panicking.

“...No..” you stumbled over to the T.V. and flipped to the news channel. It was in the middle of a program.

“-a freak storm caused this tragedy, 28 passengers died on impact and 13 more died in the hospital, the rest were injured. The weather was fine when they sta..”

You had stopped listening, the woman cleared her throat.

“Sweetheart?”

“Please, please tell me they aren’t gone. They can’t be. They can’t.”

“I’m very sorry for your loss.”

Then she hung up.

You sank to your knees, the tears were silent, you expected huge sobs but your tears were silent. Then it hit you. They were gone. They weren’t coming back. Ever. That’s when the sobs came. You yelled and all the windows broke, your powers were going haywire. Objects started flying around you making what seemed like a tornado. You were alone. You had no one. No that wasn’t true, you had Bucky. Bucky. You needed him. You picked up your phone with shaky hands and dialed his number. Not noticing the water dripping onto the phone from your eyes.

“(Y/N)?”

He sounded tired, you probably woke him up, stupid, he’ll probably leave you too. Alone. With no one.

“Bu-Bucky?”

“(Y/N)? Are you okay?”

“I need you.”

“I’m on my way.”

And that was that. You sat there sobs wracking your body. Waiting.

You didn’t hear the door open. You didn’t hear Bucky jump through the tornado of objects flying around you. But, you did feel the strong arms wrap around you. You heard the whisper of I love you’s. You just turned and sobbed into his shoulder. You’re mind lost its grip on the objects and they all fell to the ground. You heard the crash. You looked up and saw that they were all pictures of you and your family. Bucky picked one up. It was your summer vacation in Hawaii. Your mom begged your dad for months before he said yes. You wanted to smile but you couldn’t they were gone. You just sat there in Bucky’s arms. Eventually, exhaustion took over and you drifted into the darkness.


	2. Coming Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in Bucky's apartment and you tell him what happened. Cuddling ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -WARNING-could be a trigger, panic attack  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

You wake up in a bed that isn’t yours. Your training tells you to look around so you do. You see a desk with a picture of you and Bucky. Bucky. Where is he? Did he leave? Is he gone too? 

As if he sensed your question he walked in with pancakes and bacon. 

“Hey, want some breakfast?”

You just nodded. You couldn’t talk, you could feel your swollen throat. 

He hummed in response and brought over the tray. You offered him some and he took it, that's one of the things he loves about you the way you put other people before yourself, thinking about it, he loves everything about you. You're perfect in his eyes. 

You ate in silence but it wasn’t uncomfortable. When you were done he took your plate and headed to the kitchen.

“Wait.”

He stopped and turned around to look at you.

“Don’t leave.”

If it weren’t for his enhanced hearing he wouldn’t have heard you. But you know he did. There was no quirk of the eyebrow or confused look. Just an “okay”.

He placed the tray on the side table and laid down next to you. 

You didn’t say anything for a long time.

“I think I’m ready to tell you what happened Bucky.”

“Okay”

“Did you see the news?”

He nodded his head as the realization hit him.

“Oh God. (Y/N) I’m so sorry.”

You felt the tears form again and buried your face in his chest. He just rubbed circles on your back and told you it would be okay.

Would it though? They were gone. There was no coming back from death. Death was the end of the line. Til’ the end of the line. Steve says that to Bucky all the time. Steve. 

Oh no. You have to see everyone tomorrow. That means they’re going to ask you what happened. They’re only going to pity you. They’ll just feel sorry. Your breath started to quicken and you could feel a panic attack coming on. 

Too late. 

You sit up and start to rock back and forth. You can’t breathe, you’re drowning, you can’t breathe, you can’t breathe, you can’t breathe, you ca-

“(Y/N), calm down, it’s okay. Breath with me, you gotta help me out, (N/N). In, 1234, hold 1234, out 1234, in…. hold…. out…. in…. hold…. out….”

After a few minutes you calmed down, but it felt more like years. Bucky just held you. 

“What happened?”

His voice was laced with such concern that you just wanted to start crying again. 

“Iy was thinking about, umm... Seeing Steve and the gang tomorrow and how they’re just going to pity me, and uhm... Yeah” you got quieter and quieter while you spoke.

“Oh, darlin’...”

You looked up into Bucky’s eyes, and he smiled sadly at you.

“You know they only worry about you, they don’t want to make you feel bad.” 

“I know Buck, I just can’t help the thoughts sometimes. They just get so loud and I, I just c-can’t... I just can’t..”

Bucky picked up your chin and looked at you. 

“(Y/N), you are the strongest person I have ever met in my entire life, don’t ever forget that.” then Bucky gave you the single most tender kiss he has ever given you. But, then as soon as it started it was over.

You smiled back at him, which made him smile even more. 

“Okay doll, how about we stay in bed all day and cuddle?”

You smiled softly back at him.

 

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
